Galaxy (I love WoF and HP and LotR)
Galaxy is one of my main characters in the fanfic I'll write later. Please don't edit or use him without permission. Appearance Galaxy has a midnight black NightWing body. He has midnight black wing membranes with glittering silver stars on the inside side of his wings shaping like a fountain. He has white horns and a white underbelly. He has a long tail and long legs. He has sky blue eyes, unusual in the NightWing tribe. He also has big, shiny, silver teardrop scales. He is known to be quite handsome. He usually wears one of the bracelets Frost gave him to reduce the coldness he felt in the Ice Kingdom and to avoid getting shot by the Great Ice Cliff. The bracelets were silver, standing out perfectly against his midnight black body. Personality Galaxy is often depicted as funny, smart, sarcastic, and bold. He cares quite a lot about Frost, and has become more relaxed after solving the prophecy about Queen Beetle and becoming the king of the IceWings. (This will all be in my fanfic.) He is a brave and reliable friend, which shows by he listens to other dragons and talking about his thoughts with them and is great at keeping secrets. Galaxy is sarcastic and smart, but he can behave rashly and unlogical while under pressure. He, like Frost, is fond of reading, but is sick of memorizing things and listening to boring classes. Galaxy isn't conservative with his emotions. He just let them show in his eyes or his actions and he isn't angry even when others spread rumors about him that is bad and not true, but he will become a little frustrated and tell the others that he is not like that. Unlike many royal dragons, he isn't ambitious and willing for power. He became king only because the others want Frost to be queen and Frost is Galaxy's mate. Like Frost, Galaxy dislikes battles. He scolds everyone who fights or only talks about fighting. History I'll explain everything while writing the fanfic. Relationships Frost Frost was Galaxy's girlfriend, or now, mate. They completed the journey to Pantala and back together while forming a bond. He mated with her after Frost becoming the IceWing queen. Blossom & Blizzard They are Frost's father and mother and Galaxy's adopted father and mother. They died when he was only nine dragon years old, then Frost ascended the throne. Honeybee, Tawny, and Flood They are Galaxy's companions when they went to Pantala. Trivia - His test grade was 97% correct when he graduated from school. - He was named Galaxy because of his color. - He has many friends. Skills: Running: Galaxy is really good at stalking. If he was running as fast as he could, then he would be faster than most dragons. Flying: Galaxy can fly very, very, very fast, like when he's running. Hunting: Galaxy hunts really well. He runs after his prey, and when he's close enough, he leaps onto it, like WindClan cats in Warriors. Reading and communicating: Galaxy can learn many things just by reading and talking to Frost. Flaws: Memorizing: Galaxy is bad at memorizing things. If he need to memorize something, he'd use hours to memorize it. Gallery Category:Work In Progress Category:NightWings Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Status (Royalty)